<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stress Relief by egoisticceo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28538460">Stress Relief</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/egoisticceo/pseuds/egoisticceo'>egoisticceo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Uta no Prince-sama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Couch Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Making Out, Rough Sex, Smut, Stress Relief, bottom!Ranmaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:56:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28538460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/egoisticceo/pseuds/egoisticceo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Eiichi and Ranmaru have had very bad days. Both of them want to forget about it, just for a while.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurosaki Ranmaru/Ootori Eiichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stress Relief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a long, long day. Consequently, Ranmaru had gotten home and immediately gone to bed. He was tired and frustrated and pent up, so much so that he was even unable to nap, his usual solution. Quite frankly, he needed <em>some</em> kind of escape from what was the shittiest day he’d had in a while, but nothing wanted to work out for him today.</p><p>After a few minutes of lying there, he gave up and went back downstairs, grumbling under his breath.</p><p>He then found he was no longer alone in the house.</p><p>Eiichi sat on the sofa, eyes closed, but knee restlessly bouncing as his heel tapped the floor. Even in his half-asleep state, his face was the picture of annoyance. At least, Ranmaru thought to himself, they were clearly both on the same page.</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>Despite refusing to open his eyes, Eiichi made a sound of acknowledgement. He looked tired as all hell, a sentiment Ranmaru could fully understand right now. Sitting next to him, Ranmaru rested his arm on top of the sofa, resembling a loose embrace around Eiichi’s shoulders.</p><p>“Shitty day too, huh?”</p><p>Eyes cracking open a sliver, Eiichi tilted his head ever so slightly in Ranmaru’s direction, as if he could barely be bothered to do so. “Mmh… Awful.” He rubbed the bridge of his nose. “You?”</p><p>“An absolute fuckin’ nightmare.” Ranmaru sighed heavily. “Couldn’t even nap.”</p><p>“That bad, hm?” Eiichi’s eyes were now half open, and Ranmaru could see the hint of two purple irises.</p><p>“Yeah…” He still felt deeply frustrated. Christ, he needed <em>something</em> here, something to remove the unpleasant feeling residing in the pit of his stomach.</p><p>But there wasn’t much <em>Eiichi </em>could do for him. Eiichi seemed in just as bad a state, and it wouldn’t be right to get out his own issues here if his boyfriend wasn’t up to it.</p><p>
  <em>…Unless…</em>
</p><p>He couldn’t believe he hadn’t thought of this earlier. An idea like that… he bet Eiichi wouldn’t be one to refuse it.</p><p>“You wanna stop thinkin’ about it just as much as I do, don’t you?”</p><p>Eiichi turned his head, to suddenly find the silver-haired man tantalisingly close. “Of course I do.” He swallowed. “Are you suggesting-“</p><p>Ranmaru placed his hand on Eiichi’s thigh, squeezing down on the firm muscle. As his fingers skated upwards, Eiichi’s eyes opened fully.</p><p>“Ranmaru-“ He was cut off by a moan as Ranmaru reached his crotch, stroking along the growing bulge.</p><p>Continuing his ministrations, Ranmaru leaned over to whisper in his ear. “Let’s stop thinkin’ about everythin’ for a while. You and me.”</p><p>In his mounting haze, all Eiichi could think to do was nod, closing the distance and crashing lips with the man. He grabbed Ranmaru by the shirt, pulling him in and placing his hands possessively on his chest, feeling up the muscle. His deft fingers hastily undid every button, before stripping Ranmaru of his shirt. Ranmaru shrugged his shoulders to help it along, tugging at the hem of Eiichi’s shirt in turn. Eiichi broke the kiss, yanking it over his head and discarding it carelessly.</p><p>Their kiss became passion-fuelled – it wasn’t long before Eiichi had slipped his tongue into Ranmaru’s mouth. Two simultaneous, stifled moans echoed in the room as they groped at each other’s bare torsos, nostrils flaring with each heavy exhale.</p><p>With their tongues, they wordlessly fought over who would have the control. Finally, Eiichi took initiative, pushing Ranmaru down onto his back. Ranmaru let him take the lead, hips bucking up needily as Eiichi interlaced their fingers, pinning his hands against the pillow.</p><p>“Fuck,” Eiichi panted, saliva dripping from his mouth as he broke the messy kiss. “I’m the only one who gets to see you like this, aren’t I?  The only one who knows how much Kurosaki Ranmaru <em>loves </em>it when I take the reins.”</p><p>Ranmaru nodded, breathless at the use of his full name, willing Eiichi to get on with it.</p><p>“<em>Good.</em> You’re <em>mine.</em>”</p><p>Eiichi once again took control of the kiss, biting at Ranmaru’s lower lip to force his tongue back inside. Ranmaru wasn’t one to be shown up, twisting his hands into Eiichi’s hair and pulling his head down, further deepening their kiss. Eiichi had started to grind against him, slowly rocking his hips in a methodical manner. It was a complete contrast to the way he was ravaging Ranmaru’s mouth.</p><p>Usually, Eiichi liked to tease, liked to slowly work up his partner until they buckled. None of that was happening today.</p><p>Ranmaru let out a groan as he felt Eiichi’s growing erection rub against a spot that was deliciously sensitive. He grabbed at the man’s hips, making Eiichi grind down on him harder. Eiichi growled in response, quickly removing himself to fumble off his trousers; Ranmaru followed in his footsteps. The friction was even more glorious with only a layer of fabric separating them, increasingly so when both men stripped that final layer away.</p><p>Looking down, Eiichi noted with satisfaction that Ranmaru was fully hard and already leaking. He pulled back, admiring the man underneath him, his chiselled, pale torso resembling a marble statue – one he wanted to worship.</p><p>They’d done enough kissing, he decided.</p><p>“Let’s get to things, shall we?” Eiichi murmured, sucking a mark into Ranmaru’s neck.</p><p>Ranmaru nodded eagerly. “Jeez… thought you'd never ask.” He sounded out of breath, more still as he was marked by his boyfriend.</p><p>Fortunately, Ranmaru didn’t need any preparation – last night, one thing had led to another, and he wasn’t complaining to be doing it again so soon. He watched eagerly as Eiichi reached over, obtaining lube from his wallet: carrying it with him was mere habit. Eyes flicking to Ranmaru with a smirk, Eiichi began to slick up his cock, enjoying how Ranmaru’s gaze was hungrily fixed on him.</p><p>Ranmaru knew the only thing stopping Eiichi from teasing him out loud was the man’s own desperation. He couldn’t give a damn – he just wanted Eiichi’s cock in him, right now.</p><p>As Eiichi neared him, Ranmaru spread his legs, far too hungry for this to care how desperate he might’ve looked. Settling between them, Eiichi’s eyes glittered as he smirked. Ranmaru couldn’t look away from them, two deep, captivating pools of amethyst.</p><p>“Tell me you want it,” he murmured, pressing the head of his cock to Ranmaru’s hole. Ranmaru cursed at the beginning of the stretch. He knew Eiichi was too far gone to refuse whether he begged or not, but there was no use drawing things out for the sake of pride.</p><p>“Fuck me, you handsome bastard,” Ranmaru groaned, aching for some relief.</p><p>He was more than glad when Eiichi obliged, moaning as Eiichi’s cock slipped into him. Eiichi pushed forward until he was buried to the hilt in his boyfriend’s ass, letting out a quiet groan and halting to catch his breath. He didn’t halt for long at all.</p><p><em>Impatience</em> – Ranmaru felt it in the way Eiichi had barely stopped to let him adjust, rather starting to fuck into him in an almost frantic way. His thrusts were by no means controlled – he fully intended on using Ranmaru to take out his frustrations, and Ranmaru was <em>just</em> fine with that. He rocked his own hips with every thrust, taking Eiichi’s length as deep as he could.</p><p>His tired body was set alight with pleasure, raking his fingernails down the curve of Eiichi’s tanned back. The aches and pains of today were replaced with the glorious ache of <em>now, </em>as Eiichi took him relentlessly and made his legs tremble in the air.</p><p>But it wasn’t enough, even as he moved to meet Eiichi’s thrusts. Ranmaru wanted his mind to be a blank slate, wiped clean and replaced with <em>nothing</em> but this.</p><p>Reaching up, he slapped Eiichi’s ass, <em>hard</em>, with both hands. Eiichi gasped in surprise, hazy eyes focusing on him.</p><p>“<em>Harder,” </em>Ranmaru panted, large hands imprinting Eiichi’s ass as he gripped down in emphasis. “I <em>know</em> you can.”</p><p>If it were any other day, Eiichi might’ve been more careful, not wanting to hurt him. Instead, his thrusts became wilder still, clumsy and desperate and <em>rough, </em>savouring how Ranmaru’s eyes were rolling back in his head at the increase in pleasure.</p><p><em>And,</em> if it were any other day, Ranmaru wouldn’t be moaning this loud, if only to avoid deliberately satisfying Eiichi’s massive ego. But today, after all the bullshit he’d been through, he couldn’t care less. His throat hurt increasingly with every sound leaving his lips, every cry as Eiichi fucked him <em>just</em> how he wanted it.</p><p>Eiichi was enjoying himself just as much, clearly, pulling out almost all the way and driving himself even deeper into Ranmaru’s ass. Ranmaru had wrapped his legs around Eiichi’s waist, feeling his body judder up the sofa with every pound into him. All thoughts had disappeared, all frustrations forgotten, only <em>this</em> – him and Eiichi, tangled up in each other as Eiichi fucked the life out of him.</p><p>Loving the sight of him, Eiichi leaned down. Their noses touched and their breaths mingled for a second, hot against each other’s faces, before they kissed again – if it could be called that. They gasped into each other’s mouths, stilted moans between swirling tongues, making an absolute mess of saliva.</p><p>He was close, <em>painfully</em> so. Eiichi’s gut was twisted tight, on fire, and his cock twitched, making him moan. He needed something to push him over the edge.</p><p>“Ranmaru…” Eiichi gasped, forehead scrunching with desperation. His arms shook with exertion, even as his thrusts sped up to an animalistic pace.</p><p>Ranmaru couldn’t think enough to say his name in turn, only utter a weak “<em>Fuck,” </em>as he felt his own orgasm approach. Just the <em>sight </em>of Eiichi, eyelids heavy and cheeks flushed and fringe falling limp across his sweaty forehead as he bit his lip to stifle his whimpers, was enough to bring him to release. He’d barely begun to stroke his own cock before he shot cum over his stomach, letting out a cry as he did.</p><p>Seeing Ranmaru come undone underneath him, trembling and panting as his orgasm wracked his body, finally proved too much for Eiichi. He froze and his eyes squeezed shut, crying out as he came, creating a mess of Ranmaru’s twitching entrance. With that, his arms finally gave out, and he came to rest on his elbows, chest pressed to Ranmaru’s.</p><p>Both of them heaved, a new, pleasant wave of exhaustion hitting them instantly. This wasn’t the fatigue they’d felt when they first got home; it was a pleasing tiredness, one that brought them closer to a much needed sleep.</p><p>Ranmaru threw his arms tiredly around the man on top of him, his arched back coming back to earth as Eiichi managed to get it together enough to pull out, before he lay there panting once again. He laid a few lazy, grateful kisses along Eiichi’s shoulder. Eiichi melted into his embrace, burying his face in the crook of Ranmaru’s shoulder.</p><p>He wasn’t quite sure how he’d ended up cuddling Eiichi when <em>he</em> was the one bottoming, but he supposed Eiichi deserved the rest. Topping after a day like that must have been no easy feat.</p><p>“Are... you okay...?” Eiichi asked as he collected himself, weakly lifting his head to look at his boyfriend.</p><p>Ranmaru had to smile, brushing Eiichi’s fringe from his eyes. The man was even more exhausted than he was, and it didn’t come as a surprise. There was something, dare he say, particularly endearing about this tired Eiichi, still with no concern for himself.</p><p>“Get some sleep,” Ranmaru whispered hoarsely, yawning as he did. Maybe a nap today wouldn’t be so impossible after all.</p><p>“Mmh...” Eiichi’s slender frame settled comfortably on top of his warm boyfriend. “Let’s...”</p><p>Eiichi was gone in an instant, like a lightbulb switching off. Clearly, the intensity of it all had gotten to him. Carefully, Ranmaru took Eiichi’s arm, which was hanging limply off the sofa, and repositioned it – he didn’t need even more aches to add to things. He hoped Eiichi had at least gone to sleep proud of himself: he was deserving of that pride today. </p><p>“Thanks,” he murmured, though he knew he couldn’t be heard. With this high, he could at least leave this day on a good note. He had his boyfriend to thank for that.</p><p>Having better thoughts in his head and his mood from earlier successfully reversed, Ranmaru contentedly fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>